


La causa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [102]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gelaru è disposto a qualsiasi cosa per la sua causa."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prima Lista: DrinksPrompt: Old Fashioned: Specchio, (Temporanea) Privazione sensoriale, Sesso Anonimo, “Abbiamo tutta la notte”.Ispirato a: (2YL) Cristal Neveria BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/2YL-Cristal-Neveria-575620935.
Series: Le note della vita [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	La causa

La causa

Uno specchio rimandava l’immagine della camera da letto, dalle lenzuola color ghiaccio, e della figura dai lunghi capelli azzurri.

Gelaru si accomodò sul letto, accavallando le gambe lisce e glabre.

< Il mio _sensei_ è convinto che quelle lenzuola macchiate di sangue che gli spedisco siano delle figlie. Che non faccio altro che torturale tramite il sesso.

In realtà con loro faccio raramente l’amore e sempre delicatamente. Le amo entrambe più di quanto ami me stesso > pensò. Iniziò a spogliarsi, facendo cadere il morbido kimono sul pavimento.

“Abbiamo tutta la notte… finalmente” soffiò l’anziano, sfregandosi le mani.

< L’ho desiderato così tanto! Ho preso con me tutti gli schiavi che potessero somigliarli, ma nessuno era come l’originale > pensò. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso rugoso, mentre i suoi capelli canuti erano aggrovigliati e puzzavano di grasso.

Gelaru lo guardò con occhi gelidi.

< Mio fratello è morto da bambino per aiutarmi a portare avanti il mio sogno. Lui voleva che diventassi un boss mafioso… Il Secondo boss degli Yamamoto, nonostante lo strapotere di nostra madre che ci ha sempre ostacolato > pensò.

“Ne sono lieto” mentì, sporgendo le labbra piene e rosee.

Si allontanò i capelli lunghi dalle spalle, scoprendo il collo.

Sentì l’altro posargli un bacio sulla pelle, la barba gliela pizzicava all’altezza della nuca.

L’uomo gli legò una benda intorno agli occhi.

< Questo è un modo sicuro per fare la scalata al potere. Ogni volta che decido di andare a letto con loro, riesco ad ottenere la loro alleanza. Ossessionati dal mio corpo, dalla mia giovinezza, sono pronti a offrirmi servigi, soldi. Mi difendono coi loro uomini.

Nessuno deve morire, tanto di questo corpo non m’interessa > pensò Gelaru. Si graffiò i fianchi, affondando le unghie nella pelle candida, macchiando le lenzuola.

Sul tetto c’erano dei cristalli di ghiaccio che rimandavano i riflessi delle candele che illuminavano la camera.

< Uno vale l’altro. Per me sono tutti uguali, è sesso anonimo. Spesso non chiedo i loro nomi, mi bastano i loro ruoli > pensò Gelaru.

Il corpo massicciò dell’altro lo schiacciava, mentre veniva premuto a faccia in giù nel letto.

Gli assalti tra i suoi glutei sodi erano violenti, mentre l’anziano lo penetrava con dei colpi secchi.

I versi del vecchio sembravano dei grugniti, boccheggiava e ansimava, la sua saliva colava copiosa. Serrava le spalle del giovane amante, il letto sotto di loro cigolava.

Gelaru sentiva le sensazioni amplificate a causa della benda.

< La Causa deve venire prima di me, prima di ogni cosa. Chiunque, io stesso, è sacrificabile per quel sogno >.

L’uomo uscì all’improvviso da lui e lo voltò, gli bloccò i fianchi con le ginocchia. Gli sfilò la bandana nera, guardandolo negli occhi liquidi.

“… Guardami… amami…” soffiò. Gli forzò le labbra con un bacio e venne, sporcandogli le gambe sottili di sperma.

Gelaru gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendogli.

< Quando invece di essermi utile diventerai dannoso ti ucciderò. Se non dovesse succedere, non m’interesserà.

Nobili, plebei, siamo tutti uguali quando siamo senza vita. Che si muoia sul campo di battaglia o negli intrighi di corte non cambia niente.

Mia madre era una nobile, mio padre uno schiavo prima di fondare una famiglia. Mio fratello è morto sfiancato dalla stanchezza e dalla malattia > pensò.


End file.
